Waking Up In Love
by Wearingallblack
Summary: After a terrible accident, Marceline wakes up to find out she doesn't remember anyone or anything, including Bubblegum, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a thing as love at second sight. Switching P.O.V, mutichapter. Bubbline. Lot's of fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I do not own Adventure Time. I mean i wish i did but i do not.**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"I should have gone with her." I said trying to hold the tears back. It has been three weeks since the accident that left Marceline in a coma.

"Bubblegum, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know that there would be a rock slide." Finn said slowly. I try to take these words to heart but it's nearly impossible to because the person who stole my heart is stuck in a coma.

"Yeah, Finn's right! Plus if you went with her you would have been exactly where she is now." Jake said gesturing towards Marceline. I nod as I look away from Marceline, trying to keep the tears from escaping.

"Can I be alone for a bit?" I ask as the tears escape. I feel Finn pat my shoulder as him and Jake leave the room. I grab Marceline's hand as I let the sobs escape. "I'm sorry Marcy. I am so sorry. I love you so much." I say through the sobs. I yelp as I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I am so very sorry to startle you." The doctor says. I give him a weak smile as he continues. "She really is lucky to be alive. She is fully recovered and will be released 24 hours after her awakening. She suffered a very bad blow to the head as you know so we don't know how she will be once she wakes up but we can hope for the best." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say very timidly as he walks out of the room.

"Did you hear the Marcy; you're going to be okay." I say with a sniffle. I squeeze her hand and lay my head down on her chest. The rise and fall of her chest soon rocks me to sleep.

I am suddenly woken up by Finn and Jake shaking me. "Guys what do you want?" I ask angrily.

"Look." Jake says. I turn my head and my heart skips a beat as I see Marceline's eyes open.

"Marcy…" I whisper as she turns her head towards me. "Do you know who you are?" I ask slowly. She clears her throat before she speaks.

"Yeah, I'm Marceline the vampire queen." She says. I never realized how much I missed her voice until now.

"Yes that is you." I say with a smile, I have never been happier to have my Marcy back.

"And who are you?" She asks cautiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So i am thinking i will update this story once a week starting now! so every Monday i will be posting a new chapter! Enjoy!** **Thank you for reading!**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

Darkness, there was darkness for so long. I nearly forgot what the light was like until the darkness started to fade away. Suddenly light flooded my sight and I immediately shut them again. I was always more sensitive towards light, because I am a vampire and all. I open my eyes again and this time I let my eyes adjust to the light. I couldn't remember what happened that landed me in this hospital bed. I turn my head slowly to discover that there are people in my room. There is this kid in a blue shirt with shoulder length blonde hair. Next to him is this yellow dog that doesn't exactly seem like a dog because of the way he is sitting in his chair. Next to my bed there is this girl who seems to be made of bubblegum or something because she is pink, a beautiful shade of pink. I close my eyes and try to remember what happened. All I remember is red, boulders, and black. I shut my eyes tight as I try to remember what happened. I let out a sigh of frustration that alerts the dog. I turn and our eyes meet. He jumps up and shakes the boy next to him.

"Dude Jake, why did you wake me up? I was having an amazing dream about Flame Princess Man." He states angrily.

"I'm sorry, but look! I think Marceline is finally awake!" He says as they both smile and approach my bed. I watch them shake the pink girl and she jumps up in her chair. I shut my eyes tight to try to suppress my laugh.

"Guys what do you want?" She asks with anger rising in her voice.

"Look." The dog says. I open my eyes and watch her turn her head towards me from the corners of my eyes. Her eyes become large as saucers and her lip begins to quiver. I hear her whisper something and I turn to face her. My heart nearly stops as her beauty over takes me. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as she is. Her hair is messy but it still looks nice, she is wearing this black t-shirt that has a snake and marshmallows on it. I can't help but feel like I have seen that shirt somewhere before. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot but I still find myself wanting to gaze into them.

"Do you know who you are?" she asks slowly. I clear my throat before I speak so I don't do anything embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'm Marceline the vampire queen." I say with a scoff. The corers of her mouth rise in a smile, one that leaves me craving more.

"Yes that is you." She says. She looks so happy and beautiful.

"And who are you?" I ask carefully. I watch her face crumble at my words.

"You don't remember me?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"I don't remember anything really" I say. I watch her nod as she turns away from me. "I'm sorry…" I say slowly. She turns back with tear streaks on her face.

"Why?" She asks with a loud sniffle. I take a moment to compose my answer.

"I wish I remembered. I want to remember so badly. I really want to remember you especially. I don't know how someone could forget someone as beautiful as you are." I say with a smirk. I watch her face turn a darker shade of pink as she puts her head in hands.

"You always were a smooth talker Marcy." She says with a laugh. I can't help but laugh back.

"Well at least I remember how to use my words" I say and we begin laughing again. After we both compose ourselves she coughs before speaking.

"I want to help you remember." She says with a small smile.

"I want you to help me remember too." I say with a wink, causing her to blush again. "So you never answered my question of who are you."

"Oh how distasteful of me! I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom. You may call me Bubblegum though. This here is Jake the dog and Finn the human." She says gesturing towards the two behind her.

"Mind if I call you Bonnie?" I ask and she gives me a nod. "Okay, well Bonnie… Mind if we go get something to eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in months!" I say with a laugh. She laughs with me as she nods and helps me out of the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey guys I am gonna post this a few days early because i am going to post the next chapter this Friday because I am going out of the country for a week so i will post it early for you guys! Enjoy guys!**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"Do you remember what you can eat?" I ask her as we enter the hospitals cafeteria.

"Yeah, only shades of red." She mumbles as she makes her way towards the fruit. I can't help but laugh under my breath. She glares at me as she picks out a few apples and strawberries.

"Ready to check out?" I ask as she nods in response. I pay for her food and we go sit down at a table near the window. I watch as she begins to suck the red out of her food. Our eyes meet and I see her cheeks darken. "Why are you blushing?" I ask with a wink. This causes her to blush an even darker shade of red.

"I just like looking at you. Most likely because you are beautiful." She says flashing a wicked smile. I feel all the heat in my body rush to my face as I look down.

"Something's never change." I say with a smile. I see her smirk at me as she picks up and apple and suck the color out. We sit there in silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence

"What happened to me?" She asks softly. I sigh as I take a moment to prepare my answer.

"Three weeks ago, we had an issue with the Ice King and I sent you to go talk some sense into him. You and he were extremely close so many years ago, after the war so I thought maybe he would listen to you. As you were heading to the Ice Kingdom, there was a terrible earthquake that caused a rock slide. You were trapped under the ruble for three days and four other people died. Everyone was surprised that anyone survived, but Marcy, you survived." I say through the newfound tears. "I was so scared that you were going to die. I couldn't live without you." I say through the sobs. I feel a cold hand on top of mine as I continue to cry. She rubs her thumb on mine as she waits out the tides of emotions.

"I'm alive though." She says softly. She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as I wipe away the tears.

"I know, and I am so thankful that you are." I say with a smile. She returns my smile and I feel my heart melt. Marcy had this smile that made everything feel like it was going to be okay and honestly I missed that but here it is again. She releases my hand to finish sucking the red out of her last apple.

"Man I am stuffed!" She exclaims with a loud huff. "Let's head back up to the room. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible" I nod as we both stand up and begin to head up. Once we get back to the room, we find Finn and Jake sitting there waiting for us.

"Hey where did you guys go?" Finn asks as he stands up.

"Bonnie and I went to get something to eat." Marcy says. I can't help but blush as she says my name.

"Well now that you have something in your stomach, how are you feeling Marceline?" Jake asks.

"A little stiff and there is some pain but other than that, I am fine." She says with a smirk.

"Where does it hurt?" Finn asks. I watch as Marcy shifts uncomfortably on the heels.

"Everywhere, but it isn't that bad." She says softly. "I can handle some pain." She says with a small smile. Something in her eyes tells me different. I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier. I see her shift on her heels again. The look in her eyes becomes stronger with every passing second.

"Marcy, are you okay?" I ask her slowly. She looks as me and just as she is about to speak, her eyes grow wide and she suddenly collapses onto the floor. "Marcy! What's wrong?" I ask as I kneel next to her. "Go get the doctor!" I scream at Finn and Jake. I watch as they run out of the room as fast as they can. I rest Marcy's head on my lap as I stroke her hair as I watch as she rolls through the tides of pain.

"It hurts Bonnie, it hurts so much" She mumbles out from the pain.

"It's going to be okay. Just please try and hold on." I say as I feel tears escape from my eyes. I stroke her hair as I watch her willow in pain. After what seems like forever the doctor finally comes in and injects her with something. I watch as her pain subsides and her eyes begin to flutter shut. "I'm sorry." I whisper as her eyes close completely. I lean in and kiss her forehead as the doctor and a few nurses pick her up and put her on the bed. I watch as the hook her up to an IV as I burry my head into my hands and continue to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys, thank you all for reading this story. There will be more where this came from. I am going to be out of the country for a week, so i will be unable to update then, but once i write the next chapter it will be up! I promise! Enjoy!**

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Pain, all I feel is pain. Pain throughout my body almost as if I am on fire and no one is putting me out. I can't show anyone though. I want to get out of here and figure out what my life was like before the accident. The pain is getting worse with every step I am taking towards the room. The pain is almost too much to handle once we finally get to the room. I see Finn and Jake sitting there, waiting for us to return. I sneak a quick glance at Bonnie and feel my heart melt as she has the most beautiful half smile on her face. The feeling quickly fades as Finn speaks.

"Hey where did you guys go?" He asks as he stands up.

"Bonnie and I went to get something to eat." I say. I watch as her face turns a darker shade of pink and again my heart melts. The feeling is quickly gone as pain surges through my body again. I inhale quickly and hold my breath, hoping no one will notice.

"Well now that you have something in your stomach, how are you feeling Marceline?" Jake asks me. I slowly exhale as I try to think of an answer.

"A little stiff and there is some pain but other than that, I am fine." I say with a quick smirk.

"Where does it hurt?" Finn asks. I shift uncomfortably on my heels as the pain strikes up again. I bite the inside of my cheek to try and conceal my pain.

"Everywhere, but it isn't that bad." I say softly. "I can handle some pain." I say with a small smile. I look at Bonnie and notice how she is staring at me. Her face shows a mix of worry and concern and I begin to question how good I am at hiding this pain. I shift on my heels again, only causing more pain to go through my body. I clench my fist, hoping no one would notice I am shaking. I watch as Bonnie's eyes grow more worrisome with each passing second.

"Marcy, are you okay?" She asks slowly. Just as I am about to answer, I feel pain explode through my body. I feel my knees give out as the pain continues. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain. "Marcy! What's wrong?" she asks as she kneels next to me on the floor. "Go get the doctor!" she screams at Finn and Jake. I hear their footsteps disappear as they run out of the room as fast as they can. I feel Bonnie's hand lift my head up and place it on her lap. I feel soft hands continually run through my hair as pain continues to surge through me.

"It hurts Bonnie, it hurts so much" I mumble out from the pain. I need it to stop, I can't handle it anymore.

"It's going to be okay. Just please try and hold on." She says as tears begin to escape from her eyes, her beautiful, eyes. She continues to stoke my hair as the pain continues. After what seems like forever the doctor comes rushing in, and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Suddenly the pain subsides and everything around me fades to black. "I'm sorry." Is the last thing I hear as the darkness overtakes me completely.

Light floods my sight as I find myself back where I started, in a hospital room. This time is different though, no one is here in the room with me. Not Finn, not Jake, and not Bonnie.

"You're awake I see." A doctor says with a smile as he enters my room.

"What happened?" I ask coldly.

"You re-ruptured a few of your organs, most likely from moving around too much. You had us worried, we thought we were going to lose you for a bit, but you pulled through. You're very lucky to be alive." He says as he checks my charts.

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"We don't allow visitors in the ICU, but we did just transfer you back to your old room. You woke up just as we finished doing that. Would you like me to go get her?" He asks with a calm, warm voice. I nod as he turns and begins to walk out of the room. He stops suddenly and asks. "Do you want the boy and dog in here as well?"

"No, just Bonnie. Please…" I say sheepishly. He leaves the room and returns minutes later with a crying Bonnie. "Bonnie, hey, please don't cry. I'm okay." I say as she awkwardly embraces me the best she can.

"I am just glad that you're okay." She says as she wipes the tears away. The doctor pulls a chair next to my bed and Bonnie sits down. "How are you feeling?" She asks. "Honestly." She says sternly

"A little sore, but no pain." I say. I watch her eyes examine mine, trying to see if I am lying.

"I was so worried… I thought I was going to lose you again." She says as a fresh tear escapes her eye.

"You're not going to lose me Bonnie." I say with a small smile. Suddenly her words hit me as I realize what she said. "Wait, again?"

**A.N. Bonnie will explain this emotional thing in the next chapter so stay tuned and don't get too frustrated with wanting to know! Thank you everyone for reviewing and it would help me out a lot if you guys want to give me suggestions of what you want to happen next! P.M. me or put it in my ask on tumblr (goodtimescomefirst) They will be getting out of the hospital, after this next chapter so be prepared! Thank you again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

Shaking, that is all I am doing right now. My entire body is shaking and I can't stop. I can't stay still as my mind races. I suddenly feel a cold hand over mine that causes me to snap back into reality.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Marceline asks. I give her a small smile and a nod.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." I say slowly with a quiet chuckle. I hope she doesn't notice that my voice is quivering.

"How did you lose me before?" She asks coldly. I feel my entire body tense up as I prepare my answer.

"We were best friends for years, even before I became ruler of the Candy Kingdom. We spent almost every day together and the days that we didn't were very rare occasions. Anyway, this happened around three years ago. We were hanging out like we always did but this time was different. There was a spark as some say and that night we were just looking at the stars and the next thing I know, your lips were on mine. I had no idea how to respond so I pushed you away from me. I honestly have no idea why I pushed you away because honestly, I liked it. After I pushed you away you flew away and I didn't see or hear from you for an entire year. I thought I lost you, and I couldn't handle that. I went into a deep sadness and the only reason you returned is because Finn and Jake went to find you and told you how bad I was because of you leaving. When you did come back it wasn't the same, we didn't like each other that much and we both thought we were just a problem to the other." I say as I feel soft tears flow out of my eyes. "I didn't mean to push you away." I say as the tears turn into sobs. "It was never the same between us and it's all my fault." I say as I burry my face into the side of the bed.

"Bonnie… I won't leave again." Marceline says as she begins to softly rub my back. "I need to put the pieces of my life back together. And knowing this will help. I mean I thought you were beautiful from the moment I laid eyes on you when I woke up, so maybe something's never change. I want to start my life over, and I want to make things right with you. This is almost like a second chance in some weird twisted way." She says with something in her voice I can't quite make out. It isn't something bad but I can't be sure that it is something good.

"I understand. I feel the same way about that. Once you're out of the hospital will you come live with me in the Candy Kingdom? Just so I can make sure you're okay and nothing bad will happen again." I say as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I would like that." She says as she gives my hand a light squeeze. "I want to know more about me. I only remember my name and what I am." She says as her gaze drops to the floor. Marceline has always felt uncomfortable about being a vampire, but she never told me why.

"I am here to help you Marcy." I say with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you so much Bonnie. By the way, when am I supposed to get out of here? The smell of the hospital is really getting old" She says with a chuckle.

"If everything is healing as it should, I'd say, tomorrow." A deep voice says from behind me. I turn around to see the doctor smiling at me. I return his smile and turn back to Marcy.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" She says with a beautiful smile. I can't help but smile with her because finally I have a chance to get my best friend back.

**A.N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, i was kinda confused of where i wanted it to go in this chapter. Anyway there will be a lot of fluff in the chapters after this one so thank you all for waiting! I mean it, it's going to get super cute between them like i have it all planned out and i am giving myself the feels... Anyway thank you for reading and i promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter 6 is finally up! sorry it took me so long i had some stuff i really needed to deal with but i swear i will start updating more regularly! So here ya go! The next chapter will be fluff city!**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

"I almost forgot what fresh air is like." I say towards Bonnie with a wink. I watch her roll her beautiful eyes as she helps me towards her car. I softly chuckle as we make it to her car. "You're such a gentleman." I say as she opens my car door. I watch her turn a deeper shade of pink as she quickly turns away.

"Just get in the car." She says sharply. I smile a wicked grin as I get into her car. She throws my stuff into the back seat and then gets in. She turns the car on and we are off to the Candy Kingdom. We sit in silence for most of the ride with the radio softly humming n the space between us. I watch the world go by as we speed by a few villages and lots of forest. In the distance I see this large pink castle that must be the Candy Kingdom.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we suddenly take a turn that brings us away from the candy kingdom.

"Your place to get some things and to see if you maybe remember something" She says softly. I nod and we continue to ride in silence until we finally arrive. We are in the middle of a cave and there is a pink house with a large deck and a basketball hoop in front of us. "Do you recognize this place?" She asks as we both get out of the car.

"Well I know it's my place but I don't recognize it personally." I say as she pulls out a notepad and scribbles something in it. "What do we need to grab exactly?" I ask cautiously.

"Some clothes and your bass." She says as she leads me in. I take a moment to take the living room in as Bonnie runs upstairs to grab my things. I recognized this place but it didn't feel like home to me. There is an extremely hard red couch in the middle of the room, a small TV Suddenly Bonnie grabs on to my arm and pulls me away from my thoughts and the house. She practically throws me in the car as she gets in and we pull away from the house. I turn to say something to her but before I can ask I watch as she shakes from the violent waves of sobs that are escaping her. I softly grab her hand and we continue to ride in silence until we arrive at the pink castle, Bonnie calls her home. We get out and two candy people go and retrieve my stuff from the back of the car. Bonnie takes one box and she leads me up the stairs into her house. We walk up a large spiral staircase until we reach a large pink door. She opens it and in it is a pink bed with a red comfiture, a white vanity, and a beautiful balcony.

"Wow, I really like your room." I say slowly.

"Thanks, you helped me pick the comfiture." She says with a small chuckle. I feel the corners of my mouth lift up in a small smile. I watch her put the box down on the vanity and pull out a picture frame. I watch as she holds the picture close to her body as she sits on the chair.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously. She sets the picture down on the vanity and quickly walks to the door and leaves the room quickly. I walk towards the vanity and stop in my tracks as I see what the picture is of. It is of Bonnie and me with my arm around her shoulder smiling into the camera. I close my eyes and turn away from the photo. I take a deep breath as I try not to cry. I struggle to keep my balance as suddenly Bonnie thrust this giant bass that looks like an axe, into my hands. I had no idea that Bonnie returned to the room.

"Do you recognize this?" She asks with a hint of hope deep in her voice. I take a moment to pluck some of the strings and play a few notes. I soon begin to play a song that I don't know how I know it, but I do. I watch as Bonnie's face lights up and fresh tears glisten in her eyes. "You remember the song." She says softly as tears spill down her face.

"Yeah, but what song is it?" I ask. She comes closer to me, filling in the space that was separating us before.

"It's the song you wrote for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Now that the story is easier to write, i will be updating way more so follow the story if you want updates! So here is the beginning of the fluff that i promised! I hope you guys enjoy because there will be so much more to come!**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"What? I wrote that? For you?" Marceline stutters out. The shock on her face is nearly impossible to miss. I take a deep breath and try to steady my emotions before I explain.

"Yes, you wrote it for me." I say steadily.

"I was just playing random notes; I don't know how I remembered that song." She says as she begins to shake.

"You subconsciously remember stuff and this is one of them." I say as I put my hands on her shoulders to try and stop her from shaking. "Do you remember the words?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment.

"No, not at the moment, I really wish I did though." She says softly.

"I wish you did too, but there is nothing we can do to help you remember them." I say with a sad smile.

"Why did I write you a song?" She asks as she looks down.

"We were in love." I say as I turn away from her.

"What?" She says in disbelief.

"It was a forbidden love hence I am a princess, but we made it work. You use to fly up onto the balcony every night and knock softly until I let you in. Then you sang me to sleep while I laid in your arms. That was going on for a year or so, ever since we had the incident with the Door Lord. Do you remember that?" I ask. She takes a second to think and then her face lights up as she nods.

"Yeah, he's the jerk who took everyone's stuff right?" She asks. I nod my head and smile a bit because she remembered something.

"Yes, do you remember what he took from you?" I ask.

"Hambo." She says sternly. I take a step back at the rage in her voice.

"You remember Hambo?" I ask fearfully,

"Yeah, he's all I have left of Simon" She says. I don't think Marceline is healthy enough to talk about Simon so I let the topic be.

"We can't force anything to be the same as it was." Those words are like poison to me but I say them anyway.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I do still think you're beautiful." She says with a wink. I turn away quickly to hide my face from showing I am blushing. "So by the way Bonnie, what else did I do with you while we were dating?" She asks as she cocks her head slightly.

"We watched movies at your house a lot, it was fun because you transformed into a giant bat and I just laid on you. We also went on night picnics and you sang to me. We went on triple dates with Jake and his wife, Finn and Flame Princess. We walked around by a lake and held hands, we just did so much stuff I can't even recall it all." I say as I blush. I look at Marceline to see her face in a bright smile. I smile back as we walk towards each other and embrace one another. "I missed you so much Marceline. Those were the hardest few weeks where you were in the hospital." I whisper in her ear. I feel her laugh as we continue to hug. I inhale deeply as I breathe in her smell that I missed so much.

"Man, it's getting late." She says as she pulls away from the hug but her hands linger a bit longer on my side. I nod as she lets go. I long for her touch again, but I know I can't do anything about it like I use to.

"Your clothes are in the box." I say as I go to my closet and pull out the t-shirt Marceline got for me. I quickly undress and put the shirt over my head, but not before catching Marceline looking at me. I blush as turn around. Marceline is wearing black boxers, and a band tee. I smile as I crawl into bed. Marceline then crawls in next to me and I feel the warmth of her body agents mine.

"It's okay if I sleep in your bed right?" She asks in a deep voice.

"Yes!" I nearly scream at her. I feel her arm drape around my side as she pulls me closer.

"Goodnight Bonnie." She whispers deeply in my ear.

"Goodnight Marceline." I say as I close my eyes. The warmth of her body and the sound of her breathing is enough for me to drift off into sleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. This chapter is a lot more emotionally centered so sorry for not that much fluff but there will be in the next one i promise! I like this chapter personally because of we can't run from the past, even if you're an immortal vampire with amnesia. Okay next chapter is super good! Thanks for reading! **

**Marceline's P.O.V**

I wake up to an empty bed in a lonely room. I sit up and take a moment to take everything that has happened in. Suddenly I smell something coming downstairs. I quickly put on some dark jeans and my no smoking t-shirt and head downstairs. Once downstairs I find Bonnie with some of her cooks cooking something. Suddenly she turns to me and says "Hey sleepy head, you're finally awake." She then smiles her beautiful smile. I feel my heart melt with seeing that smile.

"What time is it?" I ask as I stretch.

"Nearly three o'clock." She says as she walks closer to me. "Some of our friends are coming over soon and we are all having dinner because you're back." She says as I walk towards her to embrace her. I wrap my arms around her and she does the same. We stand there in the middle of the kitchen, just holding each other.

"Which friends?" I ask as we pull away from each other.

"Finn, Flame Princess, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, LSP, and BMO." She says. "They'll be here soon so we should get ready." Some of those names I can't remember but I nod anyway and we go up to the room together. We get ready in a comfortable silence. I choose to wear a red button up and nice jeans and Bonnie is wearing a bubblegum pink dress with a lighter pink stripe on it.

"You look beautiful" I stutter out without thinking. I watch her turn a deeper shade of pink as she quickly turns away.

"Thank you, so are you." She replies and before it can continue, the doorbell rings. "They're probably all here" She says as she begins to rush down the stairs. I slowly follow and when I get down there I am greeted with a hug from everyone. As everyone slowly lingers into the room I catch Bonnie looking at me with an expression that I cannot read. It's almost as if it's happiness but with a tint of jealousy. Whatever it is, I don't have the opportunity to ask her because I am swept away in the flood of guest. After what seems like days of chit chat we are finally all called together for dinner. Bonnie and I sit by each other with Finn next to me on my other side. Dinner is an arrangement of red foods ranging from apples to red meats and it all looks delicious.

"Hey Princess, did you make all of this?" I ask her as everyone turns to join the conversation.

"Oh I wish I did. Honestly I am not a very good cook, but I do have very good cooks." She says with a small laugh.

"Well it looks and smells amazing" Jake says as he begins to eat his food. "And it taste good!" He exclaims. We all begin eating in silence, enjoying everyone's presences. Dinner progresses into more chit chat.

"So how is it being back Marceline?" Flame Princess asks. I finish sucking out the red in an apple before I answer.

"It's alright, I'm just going with the flow and trying to put the memories back in place." I say as I lean back into my chair.

"Wait, does that mean you don't remember us?" the floating purple blob asks angrily.

"Like I said, I am trying to put the memories back in place." I say calmly.

"Who am I then?" It asks with rage in her voice. I clench my fist and close my eyes to keep myself from losing my temper. Honestly I don't remember who she is but I can't let her know that. I continue to think until suddenly my mind flashes somewhere else. I am on a trail in the middle of a canon. I am floating along just humming the song I played on the base earlier to myself. Suddenly everything begins to shake and rocks begin to fall. I can dodge most of them, until the few I miscalculated. I thought it was going to land a few feet away from me, so I didn't try and avoid them. That's when pain erupted through my body. The pain keeps getting worse and worse and there is blood everywhere, my blood. My vision then fades to black and suddenly I am back at dinner with everyone staring at me.

"Marceline, what happened?" Bonnie asks as she grabs my hand. I pull away from her touch as if she is on fire. I quickly stand up and run to the room without another glance back at Bonnie or anyone. Once I am alone in the room, I feel tears escape my eyes and I slide down to the floor. I feel the sobs rack my body as I can't handle what happened to me. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and I hear the person's voice that I needed the most, Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. In celebration of Bubbline being officially cannon,**** yes it has been confirmed by Marceline's voice actress in an interview****, I have decided to release this chapter a week early! So here is a bit more fluff for you fluff lovers, but there is also a lot of sexual tension as they are trying to figure out what they are going to do so oh la la! Here ya go everyone! Enjoy! Next chapter is going to be very very ****_VERY_**** interesting with some emotional stuff happening and a lot of fluff related to comforting, Hell, maybe they will even kiss but you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Okay** **enjoy!**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"Marceline…" I say as I knocked on the door ever so slightly hoping that she will let me in.

"It's unlocked." I hear from the other side. I open the door and slip into the room. I find Marceline agents the wall next to the door. I kneel down in front of her and take her hand in mine. In all the time I have known Marcy; I have never seen her cry like this.

"What happened?" I ask as I rub my thumb on hers to calm her down. She breaks into another round of sobs and I awkwardly hug her as she goes through the tides of emotions.

"I remembered…" She says through a sob.

"Remembered what?" I ask as I cock my head ever so slightly.

"I remembered what happened, the rock slide, the mistake, the pain, the blood." She states as she starts shaking. I embrace her once more as another rack of sobs escape her body. We sit there for a while just holding each other. "I never wanted to remember it…" She says with a shaky voice.

"You can't blame yourself for remembering something." I say calmly.

"But I do!" She yells back at me. She recoils her hands from mine and quickly stands up. "It's my fault that I got hurt in the first place and forgot you!" She screams as she turns her back towards me. I stand up slowly and prepare for the worst.

"Marceline, please listen to me. You made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes but yours do not define you. You're alive and that is all that should matter. I almost lost you! " I nearly scream at her. She slowly turns towards me. She looks so worn down and defeated right now, it nearly breaks my heart.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." She says as fresh tears escape her eyes. "I am so damn sorry." I walk towards her and cup her face in my hands and bring her closer to me.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask. I watch her face turn red as the heat of my words reach her ears.

"For worrying you…" She says as she rests her forehead on mine. "I'm here now." I give her a faint smile as she grabs my hands and our fingers intertwine. I press my lips agents her forehead and then pull away entirely.

"Everyone is so worried about you." I say as I turn away from her. The urge to be how we use to be is burning inside of me but I am unable to do anything because of the circumstances. "How are you feeling?" I ask softly.

"Better, you helped a lot." She says as her arms reach around my waist and hold me close. "I think we should go back down there and let everyone know that I am alright." Her hot breath agents my ear is enough to make me want more. She gives me a light squeeze as she releases me, making me crave her touch even more. She walks quickly in front of me as I struggle to keep up. Before we reach the dining room I grab her arm and pull her back against the wall. "What's up Bonnie?" She asks with a wicked smirk.

"Meet me in my room after everyone leaves. We need to talk and I also need try something to help you remember." I say with a wink. I watch her mouth twitch in discomfort at my gesture.

"Fine, but we do need to work on your wink." She says with a grin. I roll my eyes at her and hit her lightly on the arm.

"Oh sometimes I do wish you forgot your way with words." I say as I walk into the dining room. Marceline is quick to follow. Once she enters the room she is bombarded with questions about how she is and what happened. She quickly blows them off and we all resume dinner as if nothing happened. After dinner as we are all sitting at the table talking I feel something brush my hand underneath the table. I feel my face redden as I shoot Marcy a menacing glare. She then lets out a heavy laugh as she brushes my hand again. Suddenly she grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. I feel my heart race quicken as the seconds pass with our hands together. I see Marcy looking at me with fascination.

"Is this too distasteful princess?" She asks in my ear.

"Not even close."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I am just cranking out this story so here is chapter 10! I am very excited about this chapter so i am releasing this one tonight as well! I am going to update this story more and more once i get this train rolling! Also this chapter has a more dark tone probably because I have a more dark tone to me so that made it easier to write! Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

"Waiting for me Princess?" I state as I lean agents the wall in the darkness of the room. I watch her tense up as the initial fear runs through her. Soon after she relaxes and turns towards me. The moonlight illuminates only half of her face which gives her a sinister look. I smile a crooked smile as I cock my head. I watch her face shit to fear as I loom in the darkness of the room.

"You startled me, Marceline. What took you so long to get here? Everyone left a while ago." She states as she takes a step into the moonlight. The moonlight helps illuminate her beauty and I can barely contain myself. I give her a dark chuckle as I take a step into the moonlight. "Why are you acting like this?" She asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Acting like what?" I ask with a fierce tone.

"Acting so… so dark." She says with obvious fear. I use my super speed to quickly pin her agents the wall. I am holding her wrist with one of my hands as I turn her head to look me in the eyes with the other. I feel her begin to shake underneath my hold and tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

"Because…" I say as I lean in and exhale deeply agents her neck. "I like messing with you." I say as I let her go and laugh.

"Marceline!" she yells at me as she rubs her wrist. I might have been too forceful with her by the way a darker pink mark is forming on one of her wrist. "You really scared me there…" She says as she looks down with obvious frustration in her voice. I continue to laugh as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"You know I was kidding!" I state with a smirk. I then feel a pain in my right shoulder as I feel her fist come down on my collar bone. I wince at the pain and quickly fly away from her and hiss. "Anyway, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" I ask as I rub where she hit me. She sighs and sits down on her bed. I watch her closely as I lean agents the wall. She begins to fiddle with her hands awkwardly.

"How do you feel?" She asks as she looks down. "Physically." I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask slyly.

"Just answer the damn question." She says sternly. I look up at the ceiling and take a moment to think.

"I am in more pain than people know, but I pretend that I'm not." I say slowly. I watch her nod as she takes out the notepad and scribble something in it. "You're asking because you can tell can't you." I state with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I am a scientist Marceline, my job requires observation." She says as she raises her eyes to meet mine. "From what I have observed it is your chest that hurts the most. I confirmed that when I hit you. So tell me Marceline, is it your ribs, your collar bone, or maybe your organs?" She says this all with eyes as dead as night. She is nearly impossible to read. I chuckle darkly.

"And I was the one being dark." I say with a deep chuckle. I watch her eyes narrow and a low growl forms in her throat.

"This is serious Marceline."

"I know." I sigh. "It's my ribs, they're still sore but I promise you it's nothing serious." I say as I begin to walk closer to her. "Now tell me Princess, what gave me away?" I ask with an obvious dark tone towards my words.

"Simple, the way you breathe when you sleep." She says with sass in her voice. I furrow my brows at her as I wait for her to continue. "Every time you breathed in deeply when you slept, your body would jerk." I flinch at her tone. "Honestly, it was quiet amusing." I grab her face and bring it up to mine.

"What is going on Princess? Why are you acting so dark?" I growl at her.

"Oh you don't remember, this is how I act when I am nervous." She states with a laugh.

"Nervous? Why are you nervous?" I ask with great confusion. She begins to laugh darkly as I cock my head in confusion. "Hey Princess, if you haven't noticed, I am in control right now. I mean I am holding your face." I say with fear in my voice. She just continues to laugh as suddenly she moves forward and our lips meet in a messy kiss. Our lips stay together for a second longer as she pulls away and after a moment of awkward silence she quietly says.

"I was nervous for that."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hey guys! Chapter 11 is finally up! Sorry it took me so long, i kinda had to do a lot of research for this chapter because i am not as experienced in this kind of thing! Well this chapter made me bump the rating up to M (Just to be safe) I hope you all like it because let's just say this chapter gets very steamy!**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

Dark red eyes looking deep into mine while they search for an explanation. All I can do is stand there as she stares at me. Suddenly the realization strikes me and I quickly backed away from Marceline. I feel my hands begin to shake as the waves of anxiety hit me. I clench my fist to keep Marceline from noticing. I watch as she continues to stare at me from across the room.

"Marceline…" I finally say. I watch as she takes a deep breath and relaxes her shoulders.

"Well do you feel better now?" She asks with a laugh. My breath catches in my throat as she catches me off guard.

"Actually yes I do." I say with a smile. "Did that make you remember anything?"

"No. I wish it did, but it didn't." She says as she looks down.

"That's okay; we can't force you to remember anything." I say with a small smile. I watch her smile back at me and I feel the urge to kiss her rise again.

"I have to say, you're an amazing kisser." She says with a flirty tone. I feel my face redden at her words and I look down to hide it from her. It felt as if she could read my mind.

"You're not too bad yourself" I reply shyly. I suddenly watch her close the space between us as I am hiding my face. Suddenly I feel cold hands on my cheeks as she raises my eyes to meet hers. My heart is pounding in my chest as we continue to look at each other. I feel her breath become unsteady as she leans in. She hesitates for a moment before she tilts her head slightly and put her cold lips on mine. I lean into the kiss as she moves her hands from my face to the small on my back. She then unzips my dress and I shake it off with no problems at all. She takes a step back and takes my body in as she removes her clothes. I blush as I become embarrassed and attempt to cover myself up only to be stopped by hands wrapped around my wrist; holding my hands down.

"You look… Beautiful." Marceline stutters out. I blush as our lips meet again in a tender kiss. She deepens it and I open my mouth; allowing her tongue to explore my mouth. Our tongues dance together as I wrap my legs around her hips and we move towards my bed. She puts me on the edge of the bed as we continue kissing. I run my hands through her long black hair as she softly bites my lip. I moan into her mouth as I feel her smirk into my mouth. She then pushes me down onto the bed as she climbs on top of me. I moan loudly as she begins to kiss my neck deeply.

"Glob you taste like bubblegum." She says as she moves up and we begin to kiss again. I feel her hands move down my body as we continue to kiss. I arch my back as she runs her thumbs over my hardening nipples through my bra. I moan softly as she begins to leave a trail of kisses down my body. I arch my back as she kisses my clit through the thin material. She then moves her way back up, leaving my body on fire with each kiss. She begins to kiss my neck again as I move my hands to her back as I rock my hips, rubbing our bodies together. I feel her hot breath on my neck as she moans at every time our bodies meet. Our lips meet again in a passionate kiss as I bring my hands up to her breast and give them a light squeeze. She gasps loudly into my mouth as I smile. I feel a hand slide behind my body and unclasp my bra and remove it. Then Marceline takes my breast into her mouth, teasing my hard nipple with her tongue. She begins sucking and nipping and I can't help but moan at everything she does to my body. She switches to my other breast as her hand rubs circles around my clit. I can barely handle the pleasure that is surging through my body. I dig my nails into Marceline's back; causing her to wince from the pain. Just as Marceline is about to pull my underwear down, we hear a knock at the door, causing us to both freeze.

"Princess, Finn and Jake have requested you and Marceline's assistance; they say it is urgent. Meet them at their house." We hear peppermint butler say through the door. Marceline sighs and rolls onto the bed to lays next to me.

"They always did have bad timing." I say with a small laugh. She laughs and props herself up on her elbows.

"It sounded important." She states seriously. I nod and get up. She gets up and as she turns around I see the bloody marks I left of her back.

"Marcy! You're bleeding!" I say with an apologetic tone. She turns her head and looks at the marks. She touches one, causing her to hiss in pain. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I am fine. Nothing we can't bandage up. I feel like I should ask you that because of your neck." She says amused.

"What's wrong with my neck" I ask. She just points to the mirror and I quickly scurry towards my vanity and I nearly scream at the sight. On my neck is a large dark pink hickey.

"How am I going to cover this up Marceline?" I say with distress.

"A scarf or just your hair!" She says as she laughs.

"This isn't funny! How did you even give me one this big?" I say as I go to my closet and search for a scarf.

"What can I say? I know how to suck on necks"


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. This is a lighthearted chapter that is going to lead up to some really deep stuff. ****Write what you think is going to happen in the review area because i want to see if someone can guess it right!**** Anyway I hope you all enjoy this more lighthearted stuff because it was really a change from the last chapter if ya know what I mean. Anyway enjoy and i will continue this story! Hope you guys can handle some sad, deep topics.**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

My mind flashes back as I try to grasp what just happened between Bonnie and me. First it's her kissing me, then it's me kissing her, and before I knew it, we were about to have sex. Nothing has felt so right until that moment; the moment we kissed. The way she tastes still lingers in my mouth as we are about to get ready to go to Finn and Jake's. The burning feeling on my back is enough to draw me back into reality as I move to get off the bed.

"Marcy! You're bleeding!" She states with an obvious sorry tone. I immediately know it is my back as I reach back to see how bad it is. Touching it causes me to hiss in agony as the pain surges through my back. "Are you okay?" she asks as she approaches me cautiously.

"I am fine. Nothing we can't bandage up. I feel like I should ask you that because of your neck." I say trying to suppress my laugh.

"What's wrong with my neck" she asks with an obvious concerned tone. I then point to the mirror and I laugh as I watch her quickly scurry towards her vanity. She nearly can suppress a scream as she discovers the large dark pink hickey.

"How am I going to cover this up Marceline?" She nearly screams at me.

"A scarf or just your hair!" I say as I begin to laugh.

"This isn't funny! How did you even give me one this big?" she says as she goes to the closet and begins violently searching for something to cover it up.

"What can I say? I know how to suck on necks" I say with a loud laugh. She glairs at me quickly and I lose it. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I continue to laugh. After a few minutes of laughing I finally compose myself enough to realize that I am still bleeding. "Hey Bonnie, after you find something to cover your hickey will you help bandage me up" I say as I point towards my back.

"I guess" She says with a wink. She finally wraps a light cream colored scarf around her neck and quickly slips her dress back on. She grabs my wrist and drags me to the bathroom and sits me down on the side of the bathtub. After a moment of gathering materials she finally says "this might hurt." And before I can protest I hiss at the stinging pain going through my back.

"What the hell is that?" I ask as the pain continues.

"Anti-bacterial so you don't get an infection and die." She says as she continues to dab it on my back.

"I am immortal remember?" I say through a hiss of pain. She lightly laughs at this as she wipes away the access liquid.

"That wasn't too bad, you big baby!" She says slyly. I feel my face redden at the comment as she then takes some gauze wrap and begin wrapping my back. After it is all on she kisses my nose and whispers "You always have your nurse when you get hurt. The feeling of her lips on my nose is enough for me to crave more. We continue to get ready in silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. Once we are ready, we set off to see Finn and Jake. Bonnie told me they don't live too far away from her so it is a short walk. As we walked we made a lot of small talk that helped pass the time. Suddenly I feel my heart skip a beat as fingers intertwine with mine. I quickly look at Bonnie but she is staring straight ahead with a small smirk on her face. I give her hand a squeeze as we continue walking to their house.

"We're here!" She says as she pulls her hand away from mine; it almost feels as if I am naked without her hand in mine. In front of us is an extremely large treehouse that has a door and multiple windows. I take a moment and take it in before we get to the door. Bonnie then knocks on the door and it opens almost instantly.

"I am so glad you're here PB. And good you brought Marceline!" Finn says as he nearly pulls us into the house and we end up in what looks like a kitchen.

"We need to introduce you to someone Marceline." Jake says as he stands up from the kitchen table. Bonnie and I exchange a confused look as an older man stands up from the table after Jake. I see Bonnie tense up as the man approaches up.

"Who is that?" I whisper to Bonnie as she continues to tense up. After a moment of silence the man is close enough to see fully. He has long gray hair and he has some really sharp teeth. "Who is that?" I say loud enough for him to hear.

"Who me?" He asks with a laugh. "I am the Ice King"


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Hey guys chapter 13 is here! Thank you everyone for staying tuned! This is an emotional chapter for them so i hope you guys are excited! Well i start school in a week so i will update one more time before school and then it might be a week or two until i update again! It won't be too long so don't give up on me guys! I hope you all like this chapter! Favorite, follow and review!**

**Bubbline's P.O.V**

"We need to introduce you to someone Marceline." Jake says as he stands up from the kitchen table. Marceline and I exchange a confused look as an older man stands up from the table after Jake. I feel my body tense up as rage fills my body.

"Who is that?" Marceline asks as I clench my teeth as the man starts approaching. The rage is too much for me to composite my thoughts and answer. "Who is that?" She says louder this time.

"Who me?" He asks with a laugh. "I am the Ice King" He says before I have a chance to reply. I feel the rage over take me as I pull Finn and Jake into the other room.

"What were you guys thinking?! Bringing us here and not telling us that he is going to be here! That is vital information!" I yell at them.

"PB, listen to me… He just showed up, and he wouldn't leave until he got to talk to Marceline." Finn says.

"What does he need to talk to Marceline about?" I ask as I try to calm myself down.

"He wouldn't tell us." Jake says. "He just kept saying how he needed to talk to Marceline." I nod and without another word, head back into the kitchen. As I enter I see Marceline and the Ice King sitting at the table, talking very quietly. Almost as if no one else was allowed to hear. I stand in the door way and just watch them talk, not wanting to disturb them. After a few minutes Marceline suddenly stands up and walk towards me with her head down. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from the kitchen.

"Marceline? What's up?" I ask as we reach the living room. She suddenly stops and looks at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Can we leave? Please?" She asks obviously upset. I nod and we rush a goodbye to Finn and Jake as we leave without another word to the Ice King. We walk in silence as we make our way back to the Candy kingdom.

"Are you okay?" I ask as we enter the gates. She looks up at me with sad eyes as she gives me a small smile.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" She asks with a small laugh. I grab her hand and quickly lead her up to our room.

"Marcy, what happened?" I ask as she sits down on the bed and runs a hand through her hair.

"I can't put the pieces together about who he is. There is something that is in the back of my mind, but I can't figure out what it is with that guy. Something is so familiar with him, but at the same time I have no idea who he is." She says with a sigh.

"Do you really want to know who he is?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes." She says with a spark of hope. I hope I am making the right decision with telling her.

"That's….That's… Simon; well what he has become." I say slowly. I watch her eyes turn from a look of hope into pain.

"What… That can't be him." She says as she rubs her face. "You're wrong."

"I'm sorry… I wish I was. Do you know why he turned into that?" I ask her. I watch her look down and think.

"No… But I want to know." She says after a moment of thinking. I prepare myself for the emotions that might emerge.

"The crown." I say as her eyes shoot up to meet mine.

"What?" She asks. "How?"

"You don't remember?" I ask. She shakes her head and I exhale deeply. "What do you remember?" She takes a moment to think before answering.

"I remember being alone until Simon found me. I remember being scared and him comforting me and giving me Hambo. I don't remember the crown though." She says slowly.

"The person who puts on the crown gains magical ice powers, but the crown also makes them lose their sanity. Simon found it and used it to protect you from getting hurt from monsters. It caused him to lose his sanity and eventually Simon lost his sanity and became the Ice King." I say as I sit next to Marceline on the bed.

"Can't we just remove the crown and Simon will return?" She asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but the crown controls him. Simon lost himself because of the crown and we are still trying to figure out how to bring him back." I say. Marceline's lips begin to quiver and she then begins to shake as tears form in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight as she begins to sob into my shoulder.

"He can't be gone." She sobs into my shoulder. "He can't be."

"I'm sorry Marceline." I say as I stroke her hair. "I am so sorry." I lean in and kiss her forehead as I continue to hold her. Eventually I feel her body relax as she the tears stop and the tiredness falls over her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Hey guys! Here is chapter 14! I am starting school this Tuesday and I wont be able to update as frequently but i promise i will try! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There might be some ****trigger warning because of alcohol**** ya know just to be safe! Enjoy guys!**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

As I wake I find myself alone in the room with a headache and swollen eyes. I take a deep breath as I get up and remember everything that happened last night. I feel fresh tears creep into my eyes but I bite my lip to hold them back. I don't have time to mourn Simon right now, I need to find Bonnie. As I walk through the castle there is no one to be found. As I make it down the stairs I find Peppermint Butler at the bottom of them talking to another candy person.

"Oh hello Marceline." He says as he quickly excuses himself and meets me at the bottom of the stairs. "If you're looking for the Princess, she is in her lab. Follow me." I nod and smile as we walk silently to a room with large steel doors. Peppermint Butler knocks twice and then opens the door. I mutter a thank you as I walk into Bonnie's lab.

I find Bonnie sitting at a desk with papers all over it and a bottle of something in front of her. I watch her pick the bottle up and drink from it before she finally addresses me. "Hey, how are you?" She asks with a very small slur.

"I have been better." I say as I walk over to her. "How are you?" I ask as I get close enough to smell the liquor that she smells of. I quickly pick up the bottle and read what it is; vodka.

"I am okay… Hey give that back." She says as she reaches for the bottle in my hand. I pull it away from her and grab her hand softly.

"Bonnie… What's up?" I ask as she tries to grab the bottle again.

"Nothing!" She quickly says as she hides her embarrassment.

"Yeah, because I really believe that after I find you drinking." I say. "How much have you drank?"

"The equivalent of about three shots so nothing bad." She says as she gives me a small smile. I sigh and unscrew the cap of the bottle. I feel the fumes hit my nose as I close my eyes and take a swig of it.

"I needed a drink" I say as I sit down on the floor next to her desk. I watch her slide out of her chair and onto the floor as well. "You never answered my question of what's up." I say as I take another swig.

"I just feel terrible for telling you." She says as she takes the bottle from me and takes a drink.

"Why?" I ask as my mind flashes back to what happened. I hold my hand out and Bonnie hands me the bottle.

"It was bad timing, and I am not sure if you were emotionally ready after your accident." She says as I nod and take a drink.

"I am glad you told me." I say as I put the lid on the bottle and set it behind me.

"You deserved to know." She says as I lay down on my back.

"I guess." I say.

"I always secretly drank after you cried in front of me." She says as she lays her head on my chest as I slip a hand behind her back and pull her close.

"Why?"

"Because it hurt me, and it was such a rare thing I just have no idea how to handle it myself, especially when I was the one who caused you to cry." She says as I tighten my hold on her. I lean in and kiss her forehead as we continue to lay there.

"This isn't your fault." I say.

"Whose is it then?" She asks as she scoots her body closer to mine and wraps her arms around me as well.

"The crowns." I say. I feel her raise her head off my chest; I look down to find her staring at me. We look at each other for a moment before she leans up and I feel her lips on mine. She slowly pulls away as a smile forms on my lips. She lays her head back down on my chest as she moves a hand up to rest on my stomach. I move my hand to the small of her back as we lay there together. "What do we have planned today?" I ask.

"We're going to go with Finn and Jake to LSP's place in about an hour." She says as she leans up and kisses me again.

"We should probably start getting ready." I say as we kiss again.

"Can we just lay here for a bit?" She asks as she snuggles closer to me. I give her a small smile as I hold her tighter. I lean down and kiss her before I lie down and close my eyes, enjoying the only person who can make my life seem as if everything is okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry this has taken me so long. School has been so busy and I have been busy with trying to figure out college and everything but i swear I am working on this story still! I will update at least every two weeks maybe sooner! It depends on how creative i am feeling and how much time i have! But here you guys go, chapter 15 is up and 16 is already in the works! I love you guys, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! Enjoy!**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

The smell of liquor is strong on Marceline's and my breath as we lay close together with her arms wrapped tight around my pink body. I must have lost track of time because it seems as If we have been laying here for nearly an hour.

"We need to get ready." I say as I wiggle out of her grasp. I hear her groan loudly as she sits up and watches me as I grab the bottle of Vodka and put it away in my desk.

"Do we have to go?" She asks as she stands up and stretches.

"Yes Marceline, I promised!" I say as I grab her hand and we quickly head up to my room to get ready. Once we get to my room I lean in close and whisper "But I do wish we could have laid there forever." She then kisses me deeply and then walks away to get ready. We get ready in silence as we quickly put clothes on and try our best to sober up in the time given. In record time we are both ready to head to Finn and Jakes. We walk hand in hand as we quickly say goodbye to Peppermint Butler and begin to make our way through the forest. We use a lot of small talk to pass the time and soon enough we see their treehouse. They open the door just as we approach it and we all meet at their door.

"Hey guys!" Finn says excitedly. We take a moment to give everyone a hug and make some small talk.

"Are we all ready?" I ask as everyone nods excitedly. I notice as Marceline seems unsure when she nods.

"Alright, everyone get on!" Jake says as his body expands and he lowers himself to the ground. We all climb on except Marceline. I notice that Marceline is shaking ever so slightly; I grab her hand and give it a light squeeze.

"It's okay Marcy. We use to do this all the time to see LSP." I say softly. She gives me a small reassuring smile as she climbs on to Jakes back. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a light kiss on the forehead. Jake then stretches his body up and we are soaring to the clouds. Marceline holds me tight as we fly through the clouds. I lean up and give her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiles afterwards as suddenly we go through a cloud and we end up in Lumpy Space. I laugh as Marceline looks in wonder at the purple cloud castle and the cloud houses all around us.

"Hey what's so funny?" She asks. I laugh again before I kiss her.

"You are in such wonder of a place that you have been at so many times before." I say. She groans loudly.

"Yeah, if I remembered." She says as she looks away to hide her embarrassment. I grab her jaw and pull her face towards me. I then lean in and kiss her again. She kisses back as I climb on top of her and startle her hips. We deepen the kiss and her hands begin to wander. I run my hands through her long black hair as her hands begin to wander up my back and towards my bra strap.

"Um, should we leave?" We hear Finn ask as we quickly pull away and I climb off of her. Both of our faces are a dark red.

"Sorry about that." Marceline says as she looks away. This causes Jake to laugh and Finn to turn a dark red as well.

"Teir 15." Jake says with a hearty laugh. Finn laughs as well but a bit more uncomfortable.

"Hey look we're here!" I say as I try to change the subject as quick as possible. In front of us is a large purple cloud castle. I watch Marceline's eyes go large as she stands in astonishment. I lean in quickly and whisper "You look so cute when you're amazed."

"Oh shut it princess." She says with a smirk. She quickly kisses me on lips as Jake lowers himself to the ground and we all climb off. Marceline is uneasy with stepping on the clouds so she chooses to float instead. The purple cloud gates open and we walk into the castle.

"Oh my Glob guys you're late!" LSP says as she emerges from another room.

"Sorry about that! But we are here now aren't we?" Finn says with a laugh. LSP sighs as she turns around and leads us to the living room. I watch Marceline closely because this is the first time she has seen LSP since the incident at dinner. She seems uncomfortable but people wouldn't notice unless you knew her like I do. I put my hand on her shoulder and her body seems to relax a bit.

"It's okay." I whisper in her ear. She then puts her arm around my shoulder and we walk on with the group. Finally we stop and LSP turns around and says.

"Well, shall we get started?"

**A.N. The next chapter i swear will be longer and a bit more interesting with some memories and stuff and some drama possibly! And i will add more fluff and maybe some sex eventually! So pretty much the next update will be spectacular and I am already very excited for it! Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Okay so here is chapter 16, i am honestly proud of this chapter because it does get really sad. I hope you guys really enjoy this one because i am so damn proud of this one.** **There is talk of drug and alcohol abuse in this chapter so you have been warned! Again please enjoy cause hell it's going to get even more deep after this chapter**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

"Hey look we're here!" Bonnie says as she awkwardly tries to change the subject as quick as possible. I blush as I continue to crave the feeling of her lips on mine again. In front of us is a large purple cloud castle. I feel my eyes grow wide and my mouth open as I look in amazement at what is in front of us. I feel Bonnie's hot breath against my ear as she whispers "You look so cute when you're amazed."

"Oh shut it princess." I say as I feel the corners of my mouth rise up in a smirk. I quickly kiss her as Jake lowers himself to the ground and we all climb off. I feel extremely uneasy with walking on the clouds so I end up floating. We all watch the purple gates in front of us open and we walk in.

"Oh my Glob guys you're late!" The purple floating blob says as she emerges from another room. I remember her name is LSP.

"Sorry about that! But we are here now aren't we?" Finn says with a small laugh. LSP sighs as she turns around and leads us to what seems like the living room. I notice Bonnie has been watching me closely. I take a deep breath as I shove my hands in my pockets. I can't shake the feeling of not belonging here and LSP still being mad at me. I suddenly feel something on my shoulder and I tense up for a moment. I relax once I realize that it is Bonnie's hand that is on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I feel her whisper in my ear. I then put my arm around her shoulder and we walk on with the group without another word. Finally we stop and LSP turns around and says.

"Well, shall we get started?" I feel my stomach drop.

"What's going on?" I whisper into Bonnie's ear. I watch her look down and sigh before answering.

"We're just going to talk to you, to help you remember." I watch her take a deep breath before continuing. "It might get into some difficult topics so if it gets to be too much just tell us and we can stop." I feel her grab my hand and give me a light squeeze. I nod and quickly shove my hands back into my pocket.

"Alright, everyone take a seat!" Jake says. I watch Bonnie walk towards the couch and I follow her slowly. I have a bad feeling in my gut as I take a seat next to her. She quickly intertwines our fingers as we sit and wait for everyone else to get situated.

"What do you remember Marceline?" Finn asks.

"About what?" I ask slowly.

"Your past before the accident." Jake chimes in. I close my eyes as I try and remember.

"I remember being alone after the war. It was so scary to be alone in that as a child. My father left me alone, that bastard. I was so alone until Simon found me, but then Simon lost himself to the crown and again, I was alone." I pause as I try and collect my thoughts. "I was always alone through my teenage years, I had no friends, and I wandered aimlessly through the land. I could have gone to be with my father but after what happened between us, I could never forgive him."

"What happened between you two Marcy?" Bonnie asks slowly. I squeeze her hand as I try and stay strong.

"He blamed me for my mother's death. If I was never born she wouldn't have died, and my dad would be happy. He always told me I was a failure and eventually after hearing that all the time, you start to believe it." I glance at Bonnie who has tears now streaming down her face. "He made me feel so horrible about myself… He was the reason I started doing things I am not proud of… I started hanging out with the 'bad kids' and I started drinking and doing drugs just to try to numb what I was feeling. I was in a horrible place inside and I was so lost in my own mind that I couldn't get out. I don't remember much after that honestly, it's all a blur." I hear Bonnie sniffle as I finish.

"Do you want to know what happened after that?" Bonnie asks softly through her tears. I nod as I wait for her to compose herself. "You almost died."


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N Wow two chapters in a week?! Yes i know it's a miracle but I did it! I plan on updating next week sometime it depends on how school is and what my life is like but i will update as soon as i am done writing the next chapter! Also i am going to but a ****trigger warning on this chapter just to be safe so if self harm triggers you, read at your own risk.**** But please stay strong because i love you guys and i am always here for you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because you can finally find out what happened to Marcy. So yeah here you go!**

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"What do you mean I almost died?" Marceline asks with rage and confusion in her voice. "I'm a vampire… I can't die." She says as her voice trails off. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I continue. I haven't talked about this since it has happened and I don't know how I will talk about it now.

"I'll start from the beginning" I state quietly. "We met when you were at your lowest point in your life. You were drunk all the time and if you weren't drunk, you were high. You were on so many different kinds of drugs I didn't even try to keep up. You came into my kingdom one day, you were so high or drunk and you were causing such a commotion that my guards arrested you. I remember the look on your face when my guards were holding you back and I was about to banish you from my kingdom forever. I had no idea who you were but your eyes they were… were so… empty. I could tell there was something wrong by the way that you responded to every question I asked. I decided to let you go and you flew away from my kingdom so quickly, and I never even got your name. "

"I didn't see you again for years later, you stumbled into my kingdom again but this time you were drunk. I took you in personally, and we sat in my room and talked for hours until you fell asleep. After that you came back more frequently and we became friends. You were still drinking and doing drugs which I didn't approve of but you were so far into that lifestyle I had no idea if you were going to ever come back from it." I paused and looked at Marcy who just looked at me with wide eyes. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to talk about what I have been keeping inside for so long.

"We were best friends after about a year of this, we hung out all the time and we talked about anything and everything, even your drug use which has gotten worse and worse. It was the drugs that nearly killed you… You overdosed on one that I can't even remember the name of. I remember because you took it before you came over one night, I still saw the needle mark in your arm." I pause to try and collect my thoughts and compose myself.

"Everything was going fine until the arm you injected in started hurting, it was a small pain at first as you said but then it got worse. It quickly escalated into an excruciating pain in which you were trying to scratch your arm off hoping to stop the pain but you were only making it worse and eventually your arm was just a bloody mess. It was terrifying but then it got worse. You started coughing and coughing and then you started coughing up blood. Your face was in utter shock as you coughed up some more and before I could register what was going on, you passed out and that's when I went and got help." I wipe the fresh tears off my face. Marceline grabs my hand and brings it up to her mouth and kisses it gently. I give her a weary smile as I continue.

"We eventually found out that you were using an old needle that ended up causing bacteria to infect your blood and eventually the bacterium was starting to eat away at your body from the inside out. That's why your arm started hurting, the bacteria started to eat away at your muscles around where you injected it. It also caused your heart which doesn't beat to contract and that caused you to start coughing up blood. You were in the hospital for a few days in excruciating pain before your heart contracted once more and you were put on life support. A few days' after that the doctors finally figured out what caused all of this. Once they did you started on antibiotics and you had open heart surgery and in a week the bacteria was gone and your heart was back to normal. You were just left with stiches on your arm and your chest." I watch her look down on at her arm and trace the light scars on her arm.

"I stopped using drugs and drinking right?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, but you went to rehab for a year." I say. I watch her look down at her arm once more before she stands up abruptly.

"I need to take a moment." She says before she walks out of the room I quickly stand up and follow her. "What happened next Bonnie?" She asks with her back towards me. She quickly turns with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly I feel her arms around me as sobs rack her body.


End file.
